Most people find toilets to be unsanitary and unpleasant to handle. Toilets are typically one of the regions of the home people least like to clean or service because of the nature of their use for human excrement including feces and urine. Further, cleaning or servicing tools used on toilet bowls spread dirt, contaminants, and other unsanitary material throughout the room containing the toilet and the remainder of the home or commercial space depending on where these tools are stored. In some instances a toilet brush may be housed in the bathroom, often next to the toilet or in a cabinet. The toilet brush may be housed in a holding or disguising container. While perhaps an improved appearance over a toilet brush, the disguising container when in open sight, still is unsightly.
It may also be extremely difficult to not distribute contaminated water or fluids from the bowl after cleaning or otherwise servicing a toilet bowl as the servicing end of a toilet brush, plunger, or other device is placed in the interior of the toilet bowl. The interior is often filled with water and other liquids and may even be filled with excrement or other material in the instance of a clogged toilet. After use of the toilet servicing tool a user removes the servicing tool for storage. Inherently the tool will drip or otherwise disperse the contaminants from the interior of the toilet to the exterior of the toilet and the remainder of the bathroom, home, office, or building depending on where the toilet servicing tool might be stored. Also after using a toilet servicing device a user may attempt to rinse the brush in the toilet. While rinsing may remove some of the contaminates, cleaning chemicals or the like, some of these materials will remain on the servicing device after use and the servicing device can develop an unpleasant odor. It is also common for clogs, backups or obstructions to occur in the plumbing of various buildings including spaces like bathrooms, kitchens and other spaces in which plumbing is utilized. Plungers are known and are useful for removing clogs that occur in plumbing including the plumbing of toilets, sinks, tubs and showers. They are often kept in the corner of bathrooms, behind or adjacent to the toilet or under a sink or in a cabinet.
Various configurations of plungers are available, however, most have substantially similar features. Known plungers typically have a plunger head with a domed shape attached to an elongated stick or handle that a user is able to hold and use to manipulate the plunger. A user places the domed plunger head over plumbing in which there is a clog, backup or obstruction. The user pushes the plunger head downward to compress the plunger head and form a seal over a temporary seal on the plumbing. After compressing the plunger head and forming a temporary seal, a user pulls up on the plunger and, because of the force applied by a user on the handle, the space within the sealed plunger head expands creating a suction force which loosens a clog, backup, or obstruction to facilitate further passage of liquids and other materials through the plumbing. Once the plunger has been used it may be returned to the location it is stored. Because the clog likely caused a backup, the plunger especially the plunger head and the portions of the handle near where the handle is fixed to the plunger head may get wet and dirty.
Removal of the plunger from the location of the clog often creates unsanitary conditions in which dirt, contaminates, and other unsanitary material is spread or inadvertently dripped throughout bathrooms and other rooms in which the clog occurred. This phenomenon is especially true in bathrooms with toilets in which human excrement including urine and/or fecal matter may be in the water of the toilet bowl when the clog occurs. While disposable brush heads are known, these devices suffer drawbacks in that they become trash and/or they fall apart during the cleaning process as their designs disintegrate easily and they cannot withstand vigorous scrubbing or pressure application such as forces required in plunging a toilet. Also, while disposable brush heads may reduce the extent of contamination to some degree, they still provide contamination since the head is removed from the toilet. The remainder of the toilet servicing device including the elongated bar or handle to which the disposable brush is attached also will be contaminated in known toilet servicing devices, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the disposable brush head to improve sanitation. Further improving the sanitary conditions of bathrooms and limiting spread of contamination or odor is desirable.